Dusk Episode 33
Intro: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ElY30rzEeig Dusk Episode 33 Three hours later The team reaches Loki and Vector's position. Rose: I'll go kill the demons, you guys go help Loki and Vector. She uses her gauntlet to kill the demons fast, and painlessly. Rose (praying): May these souls finally be at peace. (she runs to Loki and Vector) Are you two okay? Vector: I'm fine, a few wounds, but I'll live. Loki is out cold, so I'd check him out. Rose checks to see if Loki's alive, which he is. She helps him up and they get him to safety. Loki: Go get Gozu, I'll stay here and rest a while. Rose: Adam, Vector, do you think you can manage without me? Loki needs medical attention. Adam: Yea, we'll go get him. Eve: If Rose is staying, I'll stay here. Adam: Just watch your backs. Rose: Will do. Now go, Gozu needs you. They go, leaving the three under some cover. Loki: You didn't need to stay here with me. (he coughs up blood) Rose: I beg to differ. You need my help. Loki: You're too kind, Rose. Rose: Thank you, but I'm nice for a reason. Eve: I just hope we don't find find out that this is a demon hunting ground. Rose: If it is, we'll be here to stop them. Loki: Rose, how have you been holding up? Rose: This isn't about me, I'm here to help you. Loki: I asked a question, as a friend. Rose: I'm holding up, especially now that I have people to help me. Loki: Good, because you know I hate to see you sad. (he coughs up blood again) Rose: Eve, do you have any blood packs? Eve: Yea, I have a few. (she hands them to Rose) Rose: Here, drink these, you'll heal up. Loki: Thank you. Eve: Rose, can we talk for a minute? Rose: Sure. Loki, we'll be right back, just keep drinking. Loki: I'll be here when you get back. Rose and Eve walk to the side for a minute. Rose: So, what do you want to talk about? Eve: Loki has a crush on you. Rose: I know, so what? Eve: You know? Rose: Yea, I do. He asked me out a few weeks back. Eve: And you said no? Rose: It's not the time. I told him that once I'm over this, I'd be happy to be with him. Eve: Oh, well, now I feel stupid. Rose: Don't, you had no idea. Thank you for trying, though. Eve: So, you were already thinking about moving on? Rose: Yea, I just knew it would take time. Hopefully it'll take less time now. Eve: Well, it's good that you feel that way. Let's get back to him. He should be feeling a lot better, now. Loki: No need girls, I'm fine. We should get moving. Eve: You heal pretty quickly. Loki: Oh yea, it's apart of my powers. I have the rare ability to heal, unfortunately it's only myself. Eve: Well, something is better than nothing. Loki: Rose, we should go help Gozu. I know Adam, he's not ready to fight large amounts of demons. Vector is ignorant and it'll get him killed if we don't get there. Rose: I'm going to walk ahead, Eve apparently wants to talk to you. Loki: What is it, Eve? Eve: Rose said that you asked her out a few weeks back. Loki: Yea, I did, but she said it wasn't the time. Eve: Do you understand why? Loki: Yea, I understand completely, in fact if it weren't for me getting hurt, I would have kept my distance. Eve: She doesn't need distance, she needs a friend. She likes you, I can tell. I want you to spend time with her. Loki: I don't know, it might make her uncomfortable. Eve: Loki, I know my sister and she needs you, whether she admits it or not. Loki: Okay, I'll try, but if she starts to feel uncomfortable, I'm going to stop. Eve: Alright, now let's go. I'll let you talk to her. Loki: Okay. (he walks a little faster, catching up to Rose) Rose: So, what was that about? Loki: She just wanted to catch up, it's been a while since I've talked to any of the old team. Rose: That's right, you used to be on Adam's team, weren't you? Loki: Yea, about six years ago. Rose: How was it? Loki: It was interesting, but being on my own makes things even more interesting. Rose: Do you prefer being alone? Loki: I like it at times, but I'd rather have someone to share it with. Rose: I'm I supposed to take that as a hint? Loki: No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I know you need time, I respect that. Rose: I know I've been making you wait, huh? I'm sorry, Loki. I should have moved on by now. Loki: I don't want you to rush through anything, I'm patient. Rose: Thank you, but I think it's time I be your girlfriend. Loki: Um, okay, but I still think you need more time. Rose: Why won't you let me be with you? Loki: Look, I want to be with you a lot, but it seems like you're doing this, because of me. If you look me in the eye and tell me that you're ready, I'll be your boyfriend. Rose (looking him in the eye): I am over this and want to be with you. Loki: Okay, I believe you. Rose: Good, because I meant every word. (she hugs him) Loki (he looks at Eve): Rose, can you hold on a minute? Rose: Yea, what is it? Loki: I need to talk to Eve for a moment. (he walks over to Eve) Eve: Yes? What is it? Loki: You set this up, didn't you? Eve: I did. Loki: I'm sorry, but it's not my style. I'm going to let her do this in her own time. Rose: What are you guys talking about? Loki: She set this up, Rose. I knew I had a bad feeling about this. Look, I'll be with you, but you need to be ready. Now, I can't believe you. I can't be your boyfriend, yet. I'm sorry. Rose: Wait, Loki. Loki: I'm going to help Gozu, you can come when ready. (he walks away) Eve: He has such a kind heart. Rose: You screwed this up! Now I'll have to wait before I can be with him! What were you thinking?! Eve: I was trying to help. I thought you needed a push. Rose: You helped before, but telling him to get close to me was a mistake. Eve: I'm sorry, Rose. I guess I just think of you as my little sister still. Rose: I know you mean the best, but I can make my own decisions. Just keep the helping to a low, okay, sis? Eve: I'll keep that in mind. Rose: Alright, we have someone to save, so let's get to it! They start walking. Adam and Vector Adam: Are we almost there? Vector: Yea, but you know there's going to be a lot of them, right. Neither of us are in the shape to fight a whole lot. Adam: We can try. Let's just hurry up. Loki He puts a cigarette in his mouth and lights it. Loki (thinking): The pack is empty, but for some reason, I think that's the least of my worries. To be continued...